Airport
by Paola Granger
Summary: "No pensarías que iba a dejar que mi novio volase a otro estado sin despedirme de él". La despedida en el aeropuerto que no nos dieron en The New Rachel.


_¡Hola!_

_Después de ver The New Rachel me quedé un poco decepcionada (y enfadada) porque no nos dieron una escena de despedida entre Kurt y Blaine. Burt acompaña a Kurt al aeropuerto, sí, pero ¿dónde está Blaine? Como su ausencia no tiene cabida en mi cerebro he decidido imaginar yo misma la escena :)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario esta escena (o una variante de ella) hubiese estado en el capítulo ;)

* * *

**Airport**

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Kurt.

Kurt empezó a andar hacia las puertas del aeropuerto pero no pudo evitar volver a girarse. Su padre trataba de contener las lágrimas sin mucho éxito. Le dijo adiós con la mano y entró rápidamente en el edificio; si seguía mirándolo sería él quien empezaría a llorar. Kurt estaba aterrado. Siempre había soñado con salir de Lima, con abandonar aquella ciudad tan cerrada y emprender el vuelo hacia Nueva York, pero ahora la idea le provocaba vértigo.

La gran Nueva York era demasiado grande. Había demasiada gente y él no conocía a nadie allí además de Rachel, que parecía haberse hecho un hueco muy rápido en la ciudad. No quería separarse de su padre, ni de Carole. Demonios, hasta iba a extrañar muchísimo a Finn, a pesar de que no le veía desde hacía casi dos meses. No quería dejar a sus amigos del Club Glee, los únicos que habían conseguido hacerle sentir uno más en el McKinley, con total aceptación.

Y luego estaba Blaine. Él le había dado el último empujón que necesitaba para estar en ese aeropuerto, y se lo había dado con una canción. Blaine tenía razón, quedarse en Lima viendo cómo los demás progresaban lo estaba matando, pero pensar que no iba a volver a verlo en un tiempo le provocaba una sensación en el pecho muy diferente al vértigo que sentía en el estómago ante su cercana aventura. En esos momentos, pensar en Blaine hacía difícil poder respirar. Se había acostumbrado a pasar todo el tiempo con él. Se veían todos los días, lo hacían todo juntos. Ese verano habían compartido más tiempo que nunca. ¿Cómo podría decirle adiós ahora?

No lo había hecho. Le había pedido que no fuese a despedirle al aeropuerto. Le había costado un mundo separarse de él la noche anterior y no se veía capaz de hacerlo de nuevo. Aunque ahora, sabiendo que iba a abandonar el suelo de Ohio sin volver a verlo, se preguntaba si su decisión no había sido un completo error. Ya le echaba de menos. Le echaba mucho de menos.

Kurt facturó la pequeña maleta que llevaba y se sentó a esperar. Todavía faltaba más de media hora para su vuelo y no sabía cómo hacer que el tiempo pasase más rápido. Estar ahí sentado le daba tiempo para pensar, y eso era precisamente lo que no quería hacer: pensar. Empezó a mover el pie de forma impaciente y fue entonces cuando el teléfono móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo empezó a vibrar. Kurt rodó los ojos. Probablemente sería su padre, que quería recordarle de nuevo que la tarjeta de crédito para emergencias era sólo para emergencias. Pero cuando sacó el aparato de su bolsillo su corazón se saltó un latido al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Era Blaine.

Se planteó no responder, se lo planteó de verdad, porque sabía que si hablaba con Blaine las lágrimas que llevaba todo el día conteniendo escaparían libres de sus ojos, pero su dedo se deslizó por la pantalla antes de poder detenerlo y Kurt se llevó el teléfono al oído.

—¿Preparado? —escuchó al otro lado.

Una sola palabra… pero era la voz de Blaine.

Quiso ser fuerte, quiso decirle que sí, que estaba listo para comerse el mundo, pero no era así como se sentía. Blaine era la persona que mejor le comprendía y necesitaba de ese apoyo en aquel momento.

—Para nada —respondió en un susurro. —Estoy muerto de miedo.

—Vas a estar bien, Kurt —trató de animarlo Blaine. —Nueva York es donde está tu sitio.

No le pasó desapercibido el temblor en la voz de Blaine. Estaba siendo muy difícil para los dos separarse, más de lo que habían podido imaginar.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —siguió hablando Blaine. —Eres fuerte, Kurt. Has pasado por muchas cosas y has conseguido llegar hasta aquí. Puedes hacerlo.

En eso tenía razón. Kurt había superado muchos obstáculos en su corta vida, había logrado sobreponerse a la muerte de su madre cuando sólo tenía ocho años, había vencido el problema con Karofsky y había logrado caminar por los pasillos del McKinley con la cabeza bien alta, orgulloso de la persona que era. Nadie podría quitarle eso nunca. En el fondo de su cerebro sabía que parte del miedo que estaba experimentando en ese momento era irracional, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Estaba a punto de dar el gran salto a Nueva York, a punto de separarse de Blaine. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no iba a ayudar a sobrellevarlo, pero necesitaba decirlo.

—Te echo de menos. Todavía no he salido de Ohio y ya te echo de menos. —Kurt intentó acompañar su frase con una risa, aunque el sonido que finalmente salió de su garganta no fue más que un gimoteo. —Ahora mismo no sé por qué te pedí que no vinieses. Ojalá pudiésemos volver a vernos.

—Tal vez todavía podamos.

El cuerpo de Kurt se congeló en su asiento. No fue porque estaba escuchando la voz de Blaine, ni porque deseaba verlo más que nunca, ni siquiera porque con su frase había dejado abierta la posibilidad de verse. El cuerpo de Kurt, e incluso su respiración, se habían detenido porque la voz de Blaine no le había llegado a través del teléfono móvil.

Tras esos segundos de perplejidad consiguió reaccionar y girar la cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde había llegado la voz. Allí, en medio de aquel aeropuerto lleno de gente, con una pequeña sonrisa culpable en la cara, estaba Blaine. _Su_ Blaine. Esta vez la reacción de sus músculos no se hizo esperar, se levantó rápidamente y corrió a los brazos de Blaine, y en cuanto sus cuerpos entraron en contacto aquellas lágrimas que había intentado evitar escaparon sin control por sus mejillas.

Blaine lo apretó con fuerza y Kurt escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Estaba mojando el jersey del moreno con sus lágrimas pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba que probablemente fuesen el centro de atención de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no quería separarse de él. Nunca.

—Te dije que no vinieses —consiguió susurrar contra su cuello.

—No pensarías que iba a dejar que mi novio volase a otro estado sin despedirme de él —respondió Blaine sin aflojar ni un poco su agarre.

—No quiero irme —dijo entonces Kurt. —Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

—Quédate aquí conmigo.

Los dos sabían muy bien que eso no era lo que debían decir, y que en cuanto se separasen Kurt subiría a ese avión y estarían separados por más de ochocientos kilómetros, pero decir en voz alta lo contrario tal vez ayudase a mitigar el dolor.

En realidad no. Dolía todavía más.

Fue Blaine el que finalmente hizo el esfuerzo de separarse, pero colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt como si no quisiese pasar ni un segundo del tiempo que les quedaba sin estar en contacto con él. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y Kurt podía afirmar con seguridad que estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más sereno posible por él.

—En cuanto llegues allí me llamas —consiguió decir Blaine.

—Rachel lleva días llamándome cada tres horas, así que probablemente yo te llamaré cada hora y media —intentó bromear Kurt.

—Y yo te cogeré el teléfono en cada una de esas llamadas. —Blaine le dio un apretón en los hombros y entrelazó sus manos con las de él. —Lo prometí una vez, ¿recuerdas? Que respondería todas tus llamadas, sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. Lo recordaba perfectamente, era una de las promesas que Blaine le había hecho la Navidad pasada, cuando le había regalado aquel anillo hecho con papel de chicle. Kurt se había asegurado muy bien de guardarlo en su maleta igual que había guardado en su memoria las palabras que Blaine había pronunciado aquel día.

—Prométeme ahora que hablaremos por Skype todos los días.

—Todos los días.

—Y que cogeremos un avión para vernos siempre que podamos.

—Siempre.

—Prométemelo, Blaine —insistió.

—Te lo prometo.

Kurt suspiró y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

—Por esto no quería despedirme de ti. Cada vez que pienso en que no te voy a ver todos los días se me quitan las ganas de irme.

Blaine soltó una de las manos de Kurt y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos.

—Tu sitio está en Nueva York, Kurt —repitió. —La ciudad te está esperando. A quí no puedes sacar de ti todo lo maravilloso que puedes ofrecerle al mundo.

Kurt tragó saliva. Las palabras de Blaine le infundían el ánimo que necesitaba para enfrentarse al vértigo que le provocaba la sola mención de Nueva York, aunque no conseguía que el temor lo abandonase por completo. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir allí sin él? Aquel era su mayor miedo. Temía enfrentarse a la inmensidad de la gran manzana, a los millones de personas que llenaban sus calles, a lo que el futuro le deparaba. Pero sobre todo temía enfrentarse a aquello sin Blaine a su lado.

—¿Lo conseguiremos, Blaine? —preguntó casi con desesperación. —¿Sobreviviremos a este año?

—Por supuesto. —Blaine respondió sin titubear, y Kurt no podía recordar haber escuchado antes tanta seguridad en su voz. Era como si la idea de que su relación se rompiese por la distancia ni siquiera pudiese ser contemplada por su cerebro. —Y el año que viene yo estaré allí, contigo. No lo olvides.

La megafonía del aeropuerto interrumpió su momento, llamando a los pasajeros al vuelo que tenía que coger Kurt. Blaine limpió con sus pulgares las lágrimas que todavía bañaban las mejillas del castaño y se esforzó por sonreír.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos —dijo. —Demonios, voy a echar de menos hasta que pongas bronceador en mi bote de crema o que intentes depilarme las cejas.

Kurt rompió a reír, y esta vez su risa sí que fue real.

—Alguna vez conseguiré depilarte las cejas.

—Ni lo sueñes.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, temiendo pronunciar la palabra que haría que sus manos se soltasen y que sus caminos no avanzasen tan entrelazados como hasta ese momento. La perspectiva de su separación nunca había sido tan real. La voz de megafonía siguió llamando a los pasajeros, ajena a que en aquel aeropuerto dos personas intentaban buscar la manera de hacer una de las cosas más difíciles que habían hecho nunca. Probablemente se estaban produciendo más despedidas en aquel edificio en ese mismo instante. Pero ellos eran Kurt y Blaine. Era lo único que importaba. Cuando el momento no podía retrasarse más, Kurt sacudió la cabeza.

—Ven aquí.

El castaño soltó las manos de Blaine para llevarlas a su cuello y atraerlo hacia él, acabando con la distancia que existía entre sus labios. Blaine se aferró a la espalda de Kurt y respondió el beso sin dudar un momento. Era un beso de despedida, nadie hubiera podido pensar otra cosa. Los labios de ambos se movían queriendo beber al máximo de él, queriendo guardar todo lo que pudieran del otro para poder aguantar hasta la próxima vez que se viesen. Nunca se habían dado un beso así en un lugar público pero poco importaba en ese instante.

La falta de aire y las últimas llamadas por megafonía consiguieron romper el beso. Se abrazaron una vez más antes de separarse de forma definitiva, con Blaine repitiendo una y otra vez que todo iba a ir bien en Nueva York. Kurt se ajustó la chaqueta y cogió la bolsa que llevaba como equipaje de mano. Los dos se miraron a los ojos una vez más, luchando por contener las lágrimas otra vez. Blaine asintió levemente y, con toda la determinación del mundo, Kurt empezó a andar hacia la puerta que lo separaría de todo lo que había conocido hasta ese momento. En el último segundo se giró para ver que Blaine estaba quieto en el punto exacto en el que lo había dejado, tratando de sonreír para infundarle ánimos. Kurt cogió aire y pronunció bien alto las últimas palabras que saldrían de su garganta pisando el suelo de Ohio en mucho tiempo.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Kurt.

* * *

_¿Demasiado ñoño?_

_Si me escribís algo en la cajita de aquí abajo puedo hacer que Kurt se monte en el avión equivocado y aparezca en vuestra casa :P_


End file.
